A BAU Halloween
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Happy Halloween my Imperial Storm Army! Written for Jedi Knight SnarryMoreidLover! Full summary inside! Rated K! De aged Reid!


**A/N: Helloooooo my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Padawans to my Dark Side Army! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you guys have a safe and fun Halloween! I know I will! And I would say go easy on the candy (I haven't even made a dent in mine yet) but I love chocolate soooooo...But I'm not really a candy person. I'm a cookie monster! Anyways! This fic is for my wonderful Dark Jedi Knight, SnarryMoreidLover! And I know she requested it about a month ago, but since she requested a Halloween fic, I asked if she could wait until Halloween for me to post. She said yes and has been very patient! So my dear! Your patience will now be rewarded! And thank you for allowing me to post on All Hallows Eve! You are a doll and I love you! So here's your TA DA! Baby Reid fic! **

**A/N: In this fic JJ isn't married and Henry hasn't been born or thought of. So...yeah.**

**Summary: It's Halloween! And the BAU is having a party! Not just any party! A costume party! Even Strauss the Grouch decided to dress up! So come on ghouls and goblins! Grab your costumes and let's go! The BAU awaits!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own!**

**A BAU Halloween**

Halloween was always Spencer Reids favorite holiday! And this year the BAU was having a party! And just any party. A costume party! The fun part of Halloween! Dressing up! And of course all the sugary sweets!

Right now Reid and his daddy Hotch were at the Halloween store getting their costumes for the party. Reid had a hard time deciding what he wanted to be for the party. But he finally made up his mind one evening while watching TV with his Grandpa Rossi.

"Alright Spencer. Let's get home and get changed for the party." Hotch said carrying his charge and there costumes.

"Yeah! Do you fink fat Mowgan dwessed up?" Reid asked remembering Morgan didn't really care for Halloween and that people in masks creeped him out.

"Oh I'm sure Garcia forced into some kind of costume." Hotch winked Reid as he strapped into the carseat.

Reid laughed. Garcia was a force to be reconked with. If anyone could make Morgan do anything it was definitely her. He couldn't wait to see what costume Garcia was going to make Morgan wear tonight!

He was brought out of his thoughts as his daddy unstrapped him from his car seat and carried him inside.

"Alright Spencer. It's naptime, and when you wake up it'll be time for the party." Hotch said.

Spencer nodded and let Hotch carry him upstairs. He got on his sleep clothes and climbed into his bed. Hotch tucked him in and kissed his forehead. Spencer closed his eyes and drifted off.

"Sweet dreams Spencer." Hotch whispered and left the room.

A few hours later found find the father and son in Hotch's office at the BAU waiting for the others to arrive.

"Do you fink fey'll (think they'll) lite my tostume?" Reid asked.

"I'm sure they will Spencer. I think you look great." Hotch smiled.

Spencer smiled. He turned when there was a knock at the door. Hotch got and opened it and there stood Rossi all dressed in a black suit with a fedora. He was a mobster! Spencer giggled.

"Come on in Rossi. We're just waiting for the rest of the family to get here." Hotch said.

"They better get here soon. There's a bunch a goodies out there waiting for me and grandson to munch on. Right kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"Uh huh!" Spencer said. He toddled up to his grandfather and raised his arms. "Up peas."

Rossi chuckled and picked Reid up. He smiled more when Reid hugged him.

"So who might you be?" Rossi asked.

"I'm fa 10th Doctow!" Spencer happily said. "See I got Tonic trewdwivew (Sonic screwdriver) and my TAWDIS (TARDIS)."

"Well. I think you'll make an excellent Doctor. Doc." Rossi said. "Let me guess Hotch you're an FBI agent?"

Hotch rolled his eyes. He got out his glasses and put them on unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the Spiderman logo.

"I'm Peter Parker." Hotch smirked. "And you're a mobster."

Rossi laughed. The three talked while they waited for the rest of the family to arrive. JJ and Emily showed up next. JJ had on a blue ball gown, her pulled back in a bun, and had on see through heels. Emily had on a white night gown, her raven hair covered her face, she had on makeup that made her look pale and purple ish blue bags under her eyes.

"JJ! Emily!" Reid exclaimed. He hopped Rossi's lap and headed to greet his mom and sister.

"Hey sweetie." JJ said catching him as he barreled into her.

"Hey Handsome!" Emily said.

"JJ you're Cindewella!" Reid said. "And Emily is the Gwudge (Grudge)."

The two girls chuckled.

"And let us guess. You're the Doctor?" JJ asked.

Spencer nodded. He let JJ carry him back Hotch's office.

"Let's go to the conference room. I think we'll be more comfortable there." Hotch said.

The others agreed and moved to the conference room. They chit chatted while Rossi and Reid went to go "sample" some of the goodies on the desert table.

Garcia and Morgan were the last to arrive. Morgan looked uncomfortable as some of the other agents were wearing masks. Morgan had on a suit, a big bow tie, and a top hat. Garcia was wearing a blue dress with a whit apron, she also had white leggings, and black buckle shoes, and her blonde hair was in pig tails.

"Happy All Hallows Eve my pretties!" Garcia greeted cheerfully. She sat down her large basket. Everyone guessed it was full of sugary goodness.

Spencer hopped off JJ's lap and went to greet his aunt and big brother.

"Mowgan! Gawcia!" He exclaimed. He hugged them.

Morgan scooped him up and tossed him in the air. Garcia took him and smothered him in kisses.

"My little 10th Doctor! You look fantastic!" Garcia squeed.

Spencer giggled. "You too Alice, and Mowgan's fa (the) Mad Hattew!"

"Mad Hatter at your service." Morgan said with sly toothy grin. "Now little brother, what do you say me and you gat some goodies?"

"Yeah!" Reid squealed.

"Not so fast Derek Morgan! My sweet little Who needs to have dinner first. Hence the basket. It's not just full of goodies. I made supper!" Garcia said.

Everyone laughed. They each took a plate and filled it with food. Reid sat on Morgan's lap and they talked about Halloween and the sugar they could eat. The girls talked about shopping. Hotch and Rossi sat back and talked about whatever. Strauss came in and she was dressed up like the Wicked Witch of the West. Not a surprise. She informed the team to at least mingle with the other agents. But the family didn't really want to. They were quite content in conference room. And so that's were they stayed. Occansionally they went out and mingled but they mainly used the party time and the conference as a family room and it was family time.

Soon the angets starting going home. Morgan and Reid had crashed on the couch after all the sugar they had consumed. Everyone taken pictures of the sleeping brothers. Hotch chuckled but knew he might have one sick little boy later. All that sugar was going to come back and bite him in the butt. He gently scooped his charge as Garcia woke her "Sleeping Adonis".

Spencer lifted his and blinked sleepily at his daddy. Hotch smiled and rubbed the little back.

"Time to go home buddy." Hotch whispered.

Spencer nodded. He went around hugging everyone and saying good night. He stumbled back to his daddy and raised his arms. Hotch picked him and smiled as Spencer laid his head down and fell to sleep.

"Good night guys. See you all Monday." Hotch said quietly.

"Bye. Goodnight." The others said quietly.

Fifteen minutes later found the father and son sleeping peacefully. Spencer snuggled into his daddy's side while his daddy had a protective arm around him, assuring his little one no ghouls, goblins, or other things that go bump in the night would get him.

This Halloween had been the best ever.

**There you Snarry love! I hope you liked it!**

**Until We Meet Again! Happy Halloween! **


End file.
